The Pharaoh's Love
by Karesu-Gaara-Mikosu
Summary: This is a better story then the tittle makes you think. Set in the past. pairings: YamiOC, BakuraOC, SethJono. Disclaimer: I dont own anything!
1. Hey look! A violent girl and a pharaoh!

Karesu: Hello! Whoo hoo my 1st Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic!

Hikari: Mine as well

Karesu: Yah but im putting my time to type it up!

Hikari: Heh Heh, I helped write it!

Karesu: Yah your just Lazy!

Hikari: Oh and by the way I had noting to do with the Yaoi pairing! It was all Karesu's fault!

Karesu: You cant totally blame me!

Hikari: I can and I will. So there!

Karesu: whatever, ON WITH THE STORY! Oh by the way please review!

_**The pharaoh's love: Chapter 1**_

She walked up to the palace that the pharaoh and princess of Egypt lived in. Her long red and black hair was pulled back in a loose pony-tail and her violet colored eyes scanned the area. Her gaze came upon a demolished wall, from a past war she expected (little did she know that it has been destroyed only a week before her arrival.) She came into the main hall and saw a man that had on more expensive Egyptian clothing, he had shoulder length silver hair. "Are you the pharaoh?" She asked cautiously, not wanting to offend him if he was said person. "Yes." was his response as he looked down at her with his sapphire eyes.

Then she saw a girl who wore silken pants and top and came over and hit the man on top of the head and he winced in pain. "Bakura! There you are!" With a closer look you could see her violet and blue bangs and the rest of her hair that went to her waist was raven black. "Um who are you?" She asked sheepishly to the girl. "Oh hi! Sorry for my idiot boy-friend here! Im Princess Karesu Gaara Yami of Egypt!" She chirped happily. "Um, your boy-friend is your brother?" She said in a discussed voice and looked at Karesu with a repulsed face." Well that's distasteful." Bakura muttered, then "huh? Karesu is there something that you haven't been telling me? Is there someone else who has been..." he was cut off by a hard blow to his head.

Nellie rubbed her head as a sudden headache came on. Karesu flinched and then walked over to her and gave a sweet smile " What is your name?" She looked over and gave a weak smiled. " Nellie." she said. "Your so nice Nellie." Karesu said and then turned to Bakura and gave a fierce death-glare." I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES! STOP TRYING TO CONVINCE GIRLS THAT YOU ARE THE PHARAOH!" Nellie had a mix of disgust, anger, and confusion that was visible on her features. "So he's not the pharaoh?" She asked "Where is he then?" She asked the fuming raven-haired girl. "Ill answer that in a moment." Karesu answered and proceeded to make Bakura into a bloody pulp. The treatment he received looked very painful and a small pool of blood was around his un-conscious body. Karesu smirked at her accomplishment and dragged Nellie tword the thrown room.

"Will he be okay?" Nellie asked as she stepped over the body that was on the palace floor. "Yah this happens more often then one thinks it dose. He will be okay in a hour or so." The giddy princess replied her question. As they entered they saw the young tri-colored hair ruler, he looked board up in his thrown as he usually did. "Hey brother of mine! Bakura was being a jerk as he normally is, so I decided to pay you a visit!" He grumbled and for the first time noticed that Nellie was with her.

"Who's she?" He simply asked, Karesu strode up to him. " Her name is Nellie, she's a bit confused because Bakura decided to tell her that he was the pharaoh." Yami looked at her. "Where is he now?" He asked is younger sister. She looked deep in thought then evilly smiled "In a bloody mess in the main hall." He sighed, "Not his normal spot to be passed-out. Usually he's in-front of your door when he tries to get you up in the morning or peak on you when you get dressed. Its really amazing he lived this long." Yami said in thought. "Yah I find it amazing as well." Karesu said before they both looked at Nellie who looked a bit confused, freaked-out, and incomprehensible to the situation at the moment.

" Hello, Im pharaoh Yami. My sister here tells me that your name is Nellie." Nellie nodded her head in response. Right then the high-priest came into the room and looked at Yami semi-happily. "What's got you in such a good mood Seth." Yami asked and looked at his friend. "Yah, aren't you the 'I-hate-you-all-and-you-can-all-go-to-hell-for-all-I-care' kind of person?" Karesu asked in bewilderment. Nellie had that stupefied look upon her face, the one that told you she had no clue what was going on. "I don't hate everyone. Only sarcastic princesses that think that its fun to push my mouth together with a blonde mutts, a.k.a. Jono." He scowled.

Nellie held her head with another sudden headache came upon her and she eyed the small blush on Seth's cheeks and a triumphant smile on Karesu's lips. "Are you okay Nellie? Do you have a headache?" Yami asked. All gazes came upon her form as she started to stutter a bit. "N-n-no of course not! Well maybe a slight one but nothing to be concerned about really." She smiled and they all ignored the fact that it looked like she had a headache and went back to Seth's original reason for being there. "So why have you come?" Yami asked. Seth came away from his dream-world and realized once again why he was there in the first place. "I'm getting married." Yami interrupted him and got up. "We must pre-pare! We must get the invites out! We much organize the dinner! We need to know who the bride is! Wait......backtrack......who ARE you getting married to anyway?"

Seth looked at him in annoyance "You didn't let me finish. Im getting married to Jono...." Before anything else could be said Karesu interrupted "We must prepare! We must sent invites! We need a cake! We need outfits! We need a best-man! We need me to take this whole thing over!" She burst out. Seth looked at her surprisingly "We need you take this whole thing over?" He asked a bit shocked. "Well lets face it Seth, Im way better then you when it comes to these thing." She said to the High-priest and smiled at her superiority. He muttered and grumbled a bit, and when he brought up talking it over with Jono, Yami said the fact that Jono and Karesu were close-friends and he would most definitely agree to her control. Plus, he knew better then to not give Karesu of what she wanted, a lesson Bakura had not seemed to learn yet.

So after about 10 minutes worth of talking, it was decided that Karesu would have some control over the wedding, but not all of it. "That was sure nice of you." a voice cut-in, and standing there was Bakura, still bashed from earlier activities. Karesu looked at him sheepishly "Um, im sorry honey." She said sweetly and then gave him the puppy dog eyes "don't be mad at me." he sighed. "Okay all is forgiven." He said and Karesu smiled. "I just figured out why Nellie has been having so many-headaches!" Yami announced to the group, Nellie looked horrified at the news. "She has been on a long journey and she must be tired. Karesu why don't you show her the room she will be staying in." Karesu gave a mock bow and said "Yes on mighty Pharaoh." and grabbed Her arm and took her tword the direction of the sleeping chambers.

They came upon a wooden door and she opened it for Nellie, after Nellie went inside, you could see the night sky from the balcony's glass doors that were open and the huge window that was in there, a light breeze blew in from the open doors in the room. "Here you go! Been such an eventful day hasn't it! Oh and by the way, if you see Blood in front of your door, or your wall suddenly falls down, don't worry about it okay? The blood with most likely be Bakura's from his attempt to wake me up. And if the wall collapses....well don't ask."


	2. Look whos here!

Karesu: People are so violent these days! My friend Papaya and Hikari are all over me about putting the second chapter of this story up!

Papaya: Well you needed to friggin update!

Karesu: Why? I read you the chapter over the phone and Hikari is the co-author so she knows what I'm going to put! Well not the exact words but close enough!

Hikari: Not close enough! It's just like you Karesu, you write a perfectly good story and it's all done and everything and you are just to lazy to put it up on the internet! You are a very lazy person.

Karesu: ZzZzZzZzZz...Huh?...what was that Hikari? I was asleep.

Hikari: KARESU! How dare you fall asleep when I'm trying to insult you! You...you know what? Never mind...just get on with the story will ya? Oh and review or Yami will come to your house and make you live with Yugi for a week, if you're a goth/punk I would review because he is just annoying as hell!

Karesu: Hey I'm a gothic-punk! But sense I I'm writing the friggin story, no matter how slowly people claim that I am going, I don't have to live with him! Yay!

_**The Pharaoh's love: Chapter 2**_

The next morning went smoothly, until everyone woke-up that is. When Nellie came out of her room she saw blood coming from further up the hall, Bakura's she suspected. When she came upon the thrown room she saw Karesu looking over many pieces of parchment and scrolls. "What are you doing?" Nellie asked cautiously to the unpredictable princess that lived in the palace.

"Oh me? Nothing of any importance really!" Karesu said as Yami came into the room. "Going over the plans for Seth's wedding are you Karesu. You sure don't waist anytime do you." He chuckled and Karesu set the stuff aside and put them on the floor. Nellie nodded her head as she realized what said person was doing now."Well that explains it." She said and sat down as the servants put the food on the table.

No later did Seth and Jono come into the room as well. "Good morning." Jono said to everyone sitting at the table and all of them said their good mornings. Just then Bakura came in, a black-eye was clearly seen in contrast to his pale looking skin. "Oh! I'm really sorry about that Bakura! You know how it is when I just have woken-up!" He muttered to himself and also took his place sitting next to his very violent girlfriend.

Just then Karesu groaned as she heard fighting from the main hall. Bakura took a different tactic, hugging her and placing her into his lap, searching for the one he knew would soon be coming into the room. Yugi walked in and sat down yawning. "Hey Karesu, the other one is here, fighting with the guards as he always dose." Just then the one in question came into the room.

"Hello Marik and what brings you here?" Bakura said venom dripping off every syllable in the sentence. Karesu groaned again looking like she would rather be under a rock then in-between the two that were there.

"What do you think? I came here for my beautiful bounty, the glorious princess of Egypt, Karesu." She sighed and shook her head at Marik's praise. His voice showed the same hatred for Bakura. Nellie looked at the two and gave one of those annoying all-knowing smirks that people get sometimes and it just pisses you off.

"Bounty? Hey wait a damn moment here! Im no prize in you and Bakura's little fights!" Karesu screamed out at the blonde. Yami sighed and continued eating, he had gotten used to this a while back, it was almost like a routine now. Seth and Jono just shook their heads in distaste for the sean that was happening. Even Yugi had given it up a long time ago.

"Well actually I would have to agree with Marik, you sure do seem to be the prize in the fighting. Even though I have no idea why out of all the people in the world they would choose you to fight over. Plus aren't Bakura and Marik both just all anger an no strategic plan on how to defeat their opponent?" All three of the ones who had been noted in that little comment glared at Nellie. She shrugged it off and continued eating the food that was in front of her at the moment.

After shaking off what she had said Marik went over to her and scowled deeply. "And exactly who do you think you are?" he said in the same hated tone he had given Bakura earlier. Nellie ignored this long enough to finish the water that had been in the cup before her.

"Who do I think I am? I am Nellie Moonfire." He glowered at her smart-remark and Karesu closed her eyes and looked away from them, when she opened them again she looked at Bakura.

"Hey Bakura you don't think of me as a prize or bounty do you?" she said looking for the truth, looking a bit confused and hopeful as she waited for his answer.

"Well I would be lying if I told you that I didn't think that all the time," A death-glare was sent his way as he said this, then he finished, "But most of the time no, I don't think that." Karesu smiled and nodded her head happily.

"Well I don't like you Nellie, you are annoying." He scowled at her and she shrugged, suspecting that the philosophy that said 'Not everyone in the world will like you for one reason or another' applied to what she was getting from Marik now. He growled out at her shrugging and the appearance that she didn't care. Okay scratch that, she really didn't care and she looked like it so that was the main reason that Marik didn't like her.

"Hey not everyone in this world will like you for some reason or another. Or just plainly not like you, but I guess that would classify as a reason now wouldn't it? Oh well, that's basically it, so you don't like me? I'm going to humor you, Why don't you like me?" His scowl deepened when he heard this.

"Your as cocky as that stupid pharaoh, you deserve each other." he spat at her and glared the best he could, she shrugged again not threatened at all by the blonde brooding in front of her. He finally had given up and waled away from Nellie grumbling about something. He glanced over at Bakura and Karesu, not in the mood to deal with them at the moment he called out to them and said he would be back to claim his woman and then left the area of the palace.

"Well he left rather quickly." Seth commented as he watched his re-treating form until it was out of sight. The rest of the group nodded and Bakura hugged Karesu tighter.

"It's a good thing he left. I can't stand that evil, conceded, power-hungry, idiot." Bakura said and growled. Karesu, Nellie, Yami, Jono, and Yugi started to laugh really, really hard at this. Seth just smirked and shook his head. "What? What did I say?" he demanded.

"You cant stand him? And all those traits you called out, well sorry to ruin whatever dream world you are living in but you have those as well you know." His face flushed as Karesu said this through a fit of laughter. He then realized that he did have those traits and he was somewhat proud of them as well, he blushed lightly. Everyone noticed this and it only fueled their laughter even more.

After a while the laughter died down from the group, but that didn't mean that it wasn't on the list to torment Bakura with. After everyone had eaten the remaining food Seth had stood up and looked strait at Yami in the process. "Pharaoh, I once again need your presence for a potions lecture." He said in a business-like-tone.

"Oh no! I don't have to be there do I? I always fall asleep, or other horrible things when I go to them!" Karesu moaned out clutching onto Bakura for dear life.

"Potions? Oh I love potions! They are so cool!" Nellie cheered. " Can I come? Please? I really want to come." She said giving her best pleading look waiting for a reply from the brunet high priest.

"Yes you can come, and I'm sorry to say this Karesu but you have to come as well. Despite the other accidents. Yes you turned Yami's hair pink for a full week, and braided Bakura's hair with pink bows and made him ware a dress. But you have to come all the same. The presence of both the Pharaoh and the princess of Egypt are required in these." Seth announced and she ground louder.

"I'm dragging Nellie and Bakura with me then. Come now, lets get this over with." She pouted and started to walk tword the room where they kept all the ingrediance and everything for the potions for the high priest and the rest of the palace. Nellie didn't bother to menchin the fact that she wanted to go in the first place and she didn't mind being dragged there in the first place. Hell she would go on the account of her own free will! They soon came upon the big wodden double doors and enterd.It was fairly big, jugs and cleat vials holding liquids, herbs and everything else put on tables and whatever other surface was available.

Seth began his explaining of the herbs and other assorted things in the room, Yami and Nellie listening intently to everything he had to say about it all. The light-blue banged girl and the grave-robber on the other hand were in the back corner where no light was seen for the most part and the two's body's were covered in shadow.

"Yami, they are doing something." Nellie commented looking over at the corner. He quickly glanced over to look at whatever the other was referring to. Giving a light scowl scoffing at the two over in the shadows. She had figured that this meant that he didn't really care because they were always doing something and he had long past cared anymore. She sighed and once again went back to listening to Seth drown on about a herb.

"You ready Bakura?" Karesu asked with a hint of a sadistic and evil tone, showing through her voice. He nodded and Karesu silently walked out of the shadows and leaned against the wall right beside Nellie. Like it was a normal everyday thing she threw something into the air and it hit the ground with a light pop-ing sound...


End file.
